


Return to the Stars

by AdelleAngel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelleAngel/pseuds/AdelleAngel
Summary: Lucy is dead, killed on a mission gone wrong. The guild is mourning her death, but in the spirit world a party is going on. The Princess has returned. Oneshot. Drabbleish, AU. R&R.





	Return to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote two years ago. its originally posted on ff.net. there is a possibility of continuing it. I might make it part of a series. I'm still really on the fence about it. Anyway, Enjoy.

The chill of the wind seeps through the black jacket of a salmon haired man. With him are a small girl with royal blue hair, a redhead in battle armor, a man with no shirt, a bookworm wrapped in the arms of a rough and tumble man with metal piercings and a smaller elderly man with a white mustache. They are gather around a blonde lying on the ground. The girl with royal blue hair is next to the blonde woman, her hand hovering over the injuries present and her mouth moving at speeds no human could comprehend. The salmon haired man puts a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Wendy, she’s gone, don’t overdo it.” She looks up at the man, tears spilling down her cheeks, “I, I , I couldn’t save her, I’m sorry Natsu.” The redhead kneels down next to the girl, “It’s not your fault, you tried your hardest.” The young girl wipes her tears, “Thank you, Erza.” The elderly man claps her on the shoulder, “All we can do now, is inform the others and give her the proper burial she deserves.” Everyone nods looking at the man. Together the lift the lifeless blonde and start their journey back to their home, Fairy Tail.  
…  
The guild is silent as Makarov, the master, stands on the second floor facing them. “Dear friends, today we have lost one of our own. Lucy Heartfilia died fighting alongside her teammates in an unfortunate accident. We will honor her forever in our memories. As long as we never forget, she will never truly be gone.” Makarov looks at all of the faces crying silently at the lost of the blonde woman. No one evers know when the last time they will see someone is. He walks away from his children and into his office where the members of team Natsu and others close to Lucy are waiting. “They have been informed, it is time to take care of the burial. I trust you all know what to do.” The people in the room nod and one by one leave the room. It is only when Makarov is alone that he lets a single tear fall for the daughter he lost.  
…   
The arrangements for Lucy’s burial and funeral have been made. It’s on a Saturday that the entire guild dresses in black and walks in a procession through the town of Magnolia. In the front team Natsu is carrying the casket that holds their beloved spirit mage. They reach the grave that will be Lucy’s final resting place and lower the casket down. Together everyone in the guild shovels the dirt over the casket, forever concealing the friend in the earth, hopefully to one day be reborn.  
…  
A single white rose is left on a gravestone. The gravestone reads:  
Here lies Lucy Heartfilia  
X772-X792  
May she return to the stars where she belongs.  
…  
Chocolate brown eyes open to reveal a golden room. They look the left and see a man with orange mane-like hair and piercing hazel eyes. In his hands he hold a silver ring, in the center lies an emerald with diamonds on either side. He hand the ring over.  
“Welcome home, Princess.”


End file.
